Know Your Fighters
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A parody of Nickelodeon's All That sketch, Know Your Stars. What happens when your favorite fighters from the King of Fighters series get tormented, picked on, and grilled by the infamous Know Your Stars announcer? A whole ounce of craziness, that's what! Chapter 2: Iori Yagami
1. Ch 1: Kyo Kusanagi

**"Know Your Fighters"**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence (if necessary)**

**Summary: A parody of Nickelodeon's All That sketch, Know Your Stars. What happens when your favorite fighters from the King of Fighters series get tormented, picked on, and grilled by the infamous Know Your Stars announcer? A whole ounce of craziness, that's what!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the King of Fighters series or the All That series. King of Fighters and it's characters are owned by SNK Playmore and All That is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Kyo Kusanagi**_

The former high-schooler/heir to the Kusanagi clan was busy sitting down on a director's chair and playing with his flames until he heard the voice of the infamous Know Your Stars announcer speak out to him.

_**Know your fighters... know your fighters... know your fighters. Kyo Kusanagi... is the boyfriend of Mai Shiranui.**_

Kyo soon chuckled at that lie and said, "Hehehe, you're kidding, right? I'm pretty sure Andy Bogard's her boyfriend. And besides, I already have a girlfriend. Her name's Yuki."

_**I don't know who that is.**_

"Well, you should!" Kyo nodded before replying, "She's been my girlfriend ever since we've been in high school. Look it up on the wikia page, dude!"

_**Well, Mai Shiranui is definitely a lucky girl.**_

"What?!" Kyo's eyes bulged in shock, "I was talking about Yuki, not Mai! Please get your facts straight!"

_**Yeah, I don't think so. Kyo Kusanagi... thinks Mai Shiranui is hotter, sexier and much more bangable than Yuki.**_

Kyo reacted in shock of this lie, forcing him to shout to the announcer, "WHOA WHOA WHOA, where in the hell did you get the idea from anyway? Look, don't get me wrong in all of this, I think Mai's smoking hot and sexy, but trust me, I'd still choose Yuki over her."

_**That's not what the text messages say.**_

Kyo suddenly shook his head and said, "Wait a minute, what text messages?"

_**These text messages!**_

And then all of a sudden, pictures of text messages were shown showing both Kyo and Mai sexting each other in a very naughty fashion, even going so far to send each other pictures such as Mai's cleavage and long legs while Kyo sent out texts such as "Your rack is hot" and "Damn, them legs are fine" in return. Kyo shook his head once more and came to his own defense again.

"Okay, I don't remember doing that!" The ex-high schooler distorted, "In fact, I never even remembered sending text messages to Mai in the first place! I'm pretty sure you and your idiot friends just photoshopped these messages so you can have people believe that I sexted Mai when in reality, I didn't! I just want to remind you that Yuki is _MY_ girlfriend!"

_**So you're dating an imaginary person?**_

"What? No, I'm-" Kyo shook his head before clearing his mind, "You know what? Let's just ignore that and move on to something that's at least more truthful about me!"

_**Whatever you say. Kyo Kusanagi... had a one-night stand with Mai Shiranui last week.**_

"Oh, bullcrap!" Kyo groaned with anger, "Look, I never had any sexual relations with Mai or any kind! I mean, yeah, I know every single guy on earth would want to have sex with Mai, but like I said, she's Andy's girlfriend."

_**Are you really sure?**_

"I've been telling you all this time!" Kyo shouted to the announcer, "Look, you can go ask Yuki. He can definitely trust me!"

_**Well, we'll just have to see about that.**_

Then all of a sudden, Kyo's phone suddenly rang on him, forcing him to grab the cell phone in his pocket and answer it.

"Hello?" Kyo replied on the phone before saying, "Yuki? Look, I just want to let you know that nothing happened between me and Mai! No, I don't remember keeping her panties under my pillow, Yuki! And I never kept a bottle of viagra under my bed either! I swear to you, me and Mai never had a one-night stand with each other last week! Damn it, I'm not lying to you, Yuki! Please understand that I'm actually telling the tru-"

He would never finish what he said though as the phone hung up on him completely, leaving himself stunned at what just happened.

"She... she just broke up with me!" Kyo groaned to himself.

_**Aw, that's sad. But on the bright side, you get all the Mai booty you can ever want!**_

The announcer's voice soon got Kyo Kusanagi's face fuming with anger and hatred so much that he looked up to the camera and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU WRECK MY LIFE LIKE THIS! YOU JUST MADE YUKI BREAK UP WITH ME AFTER I LITERALLY TOLD YOU THAT I DID NOT, AND I REPEAT, I DID NOT SLEEP OR HAVE SEX WITH MAI! COME DOWN HERE SO I CAN BURN YOU TO ASHES!"

_**And now you know, Kyo Kusanagi. Or otherwise known as the future Mr. Shiranui!**_

"Uh, no, not happening!" Kyo shook his head before the camera started to back away from him, "And where in the hell are you think you're going? We're not done here! Don't you even dare back away from me! When I find you, I'm literally gonna burn you alive for what you did to me! Are you even listening to me? HELLO?!"

* * *

**LOL, don't worry Kyo, we ALL want to bang Mai Shiranui. But then again, I do ship you with her so it's no surprise. **

**Before anyone asks, yes, the Know Your Stars announcer actually does act like an a-hole on All That, so you pretty much know that I made him in-character like that. Anyway, which fighter do you want the Know Your Stars announcer to torture next? Let me know in the comments everyone. Oh, and make sure you read, review and leave feedback if you all desire. Until next time, peace out, broskis!**


	2. Ch 2: Iori Yagami

**"Know Your Fighters"**

**Rated T for Mild Language and Violence (if necessary)**

**Summary: A parody of Nickelodeon's All That sketch, Know Your Stars. What happens when your favorite fighters from the King of Fighters series get tormented, picked on, and grilled by the infamous Know Your Stars announcer? A whole ounce of craziness, that's what!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the King of Fighters series or the All That series. King of Fighters and it's characters are owned by SNK Playmore and All That is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Iori Yagami**_

The red-haired emo and current heir to the Yagami clan found himself sitting down on the director's chair while at the same time he heard the Know Your Stars Announcer's voice speak to him casually.

_**Know your fighters... know your fighters... know your fighters. Iori Yagami... has a stuffed unicorn he keeps in his bedroom that he loves.**_

"Shut up, cur. I do not!" Iori shouted, scowling at the announcer.

_**Really? That's not what your bedroom told me.**_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Iori raised his eyebrow.

All of a sudden, a picture of his bedroom was shown on screen with the image of a big stuffed purple unicorn being plastered on the bed. Iori saw all of this go down and looked incensed of what the announcer was doing to him.

"How in the hell did that get in my bedroom?!" pointed out Iori.

_**Don't you remember, Iori? It's your stuffed friend, of course.**_

Iori then screamed out once again, "I DO NOT HAVE A STUFFED FRIEND! And I don't need ANY to begin with! Plus, I don't know about you, but I don't even REMEMBER having any stuffed animal growing up!"

_**Yeah, don't care. Iori Yagami... named his stuffed unicorn, Kyo!**_

"OH, SCREW YOU!" Iori screamed angrily before he knocked the chair he was sitting at over. "I already told you for the fucking time, I don't have a stuffed unicorn! If I did, which I don't, I sure as hell wouldn't name it after that pathetic little drub, Kyo!"

_**Oh? Then what would you name it then?**_

"Well, I..." Iori stuttered for a bit before he shouted to the announcer, "Well, I sure as hell ain't telling you shit, so let's just move on before you really get me pissed off!"

_**Fine by me. Fruitcake...**_

"What was that?!" Iori asked in a threatening tone.

_**Nothing. Iori Yagami... likes unicorns so much that he wants dress like one and call himself Princess Prissy Pringles Puckerson Puppernutter.**_

Iori then immediately stood up out of his seat and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!"

_**Princess Prissy Pringles Puckerson Puppernutter. That is your unicorn name, right?**_

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE GODDAMN UNICORNS!" Iori viciously screamed yet again before looking around the studio, "Okay, that's it, where are you so I can find you and tear your heart out of your chest?

_**I'm somewhere where you won't find me!**_

"Not for long," Iori shook his head before shouting, "Come out here and take your death like a man!"

_**And now you know, Iori "Princess Prissy Pringles Puckerson Puppernutter" Yagami!**_

"Bullshit!" Iori scowled as the camera backed away from him, "Hey, don't think you can get away with this! Because I will literally drag you out of whatever dark hellhole you emerged from and kill you with my bare hands! And I don't have a unicorn to begin with! You understand me? HELLO?!

* * *

**Yikes, the Know Your Stars Announcer murdered Iori pretty good. Verbally, I mean. That was straight up savage. Plus, imagine saying Princess Prissy Pringles Puckerson Puppernutter five times fast and see where that gets you.**

**Anyway, now that I savagely ripped on both Kyo and Iori, which fighter should get the chopping block next, courtesy of the Know Your Stars announcer himself? You know what to do. Just leave out a suggestion in the comments everyone and don't forget to read, review and leave a little feedback in return. Later, broheims!**


End file.
